world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
United States Navy
The United States Navy is the naval warfare branch of the United States military. History Established in 1797, the US Navy is still active as of today. During World War II, the US Navy became one of the largest in the world, requiring ships in both the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. During the war, it played a major role in many important conflicts, including the Invasion of Normandy, the Battle of Midway, the Solomon Islands Campaign, and many more.http://www.history.navy.mil/history/history3.htm Naval Aviation Operations United States Naval Aviation is part of the Naval Organisation, and is under the direction of the Secretary of the Navy. Page 56|group="N"}} Administration Administration of the United States Navy was handled by the Navy Department, in association with the Bureau of Aeronautics, who wee responsible for design, procurement and upkeep of naval aircraft and aircraft equipment, together with the training of naval air personnel. Organisation The Aircraft Squadron is the standard administrative and tactical unit in all naval operations. Carrier based squadrons comprise eighteen aircraft, sub-divided into two divisions of nine aircraft each. Patrol squadrons comprise six or twelve aircraft, but squadrons operating from battleships and cruisers vary in their complement. Three sections of three aircraft form an Observation Squadron attached to each battleship division of three ships. Four cruisers usually form a division, and each cruiser carries a section of four aircraft, the four sections forming a cruising scouting squadron. Capital ship classes Aircraft carriers [[USS Liscome Bay (CVE 56)|USS Liscome Bay (CVE 56)]] races through pacific waters.]] *''Essex''-class aircraft carrier *''Independence''-class aircraft carrier *''Lexington''-class aircraft carrier *''Yorktown''-class aircraft carrier *''Midway''-class aircraft carrier *''Saipan''-class aircraft carrier *''Bogue''-class escort carrier *''Sangoman''-class escort carrier *''Casablanca''-class escort carrier *''Commencement Bay''-class escort carrier *''Charger''-class escort carrier *''Long Island''-class escort carrier **[[USS Langley (CV1)|USS Langley (CV1)]] **[[USS Ranger (CV-4)|USS Ranger (CV-4)]] **[[USS Wasp (CV-7)|USS Wasp (CV-7)]] **[[USS Wolverine (IX-64)|USS Wolverine (IX-64)]] **[[USS Sable (IX-81)|USS Sable (IX-81)]] Battleships and Battle Cruisers awaits deployment to the pacific.]] *''Pennsylvania''-class battleship *''Wyoming''-class battleship *''Florida''-class battleship *''New York''-class battleship *''Tennessee''-class battleship *''Nevada''-class battleship *''New Mexico''-class battleship *''Colorado''-class battleship *''North Carolina''-class battleship *''South Dakota''-class battleship *''Iowa''-class battleship *''Montana''-class battleship *''Alaska''-class large cruiser Cruisers *''Baltimore''-class heavy cruiser *''New Orleans''-class heavy cruiser *''Northampton''-class heavy cruiser *''Portland''-class heavy cruiser *''Pensacola''-class heavy cruiser *''Salt Lake City''-class heavy cruiser *''Atlanta''-class light cruiser *''Brooklyn''-class light cruiser *''Cleveland''-class light cruiser *''St. Louis''-class light cruiser *''Omaha''-class light cruiser **[[USS Wichita (CA-45)|USS Wichita (CA-45)]] , a ''Wyoming''-class battleship, formerly serving in the US Navy.]] Frigates and Destroyers *''Asheville''-class frigate (River-class frigates used by US Navy) *''Tacoma''-class frigate *''Mitscher''-class frigate *''Bagley''-class destroyer *''Benham''-class destroyer *''Benson''-class destroyer *''Caldwell''-class destroyer *''Clemson''-class destroyer *''Farragut''-class destroyer *''Gridley''-class destroyer *''Sims''-class destroyer *''Gleaves''-class destroyer *''Mahan''-class destroyer *''Porter''-class destroyer *''Robert H. Smith''-class destroyer *''Somers''-class destroyer *''Wickes''-class destroyer *''Buckley''-class destroyer *''Cannon''-class destroyer *''Edsall''-class destroyer *''Evarts''-class destroyer *''John C. Butler''-class destroyer *''Rudderow''-class destroyer *''Fletcher''-class destroyer *''Forrest Sherman''-class destroyer *''Gearing''-class destroyer *''Sumner''-class destroyer **[[USS Norfolk|USS Norfolk]] Corvettes *''Castle''-class corvette Submarines *''Gato''-class submarine *''Balao''-class submarine *''Trench''-class submarine *''Cachalot''-class submarine *''Mackerel''-class submarine *''Porpoise''-class submarine *''O''-class submarine *''R''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine *''Salmon''-class submarine *''Sargo''-class submarine *''Tambor''-class submarine *''V boat'' Escorts and Patrol Boats on patrol off the coast of Spain, 1942.]] *Higgins PT boat Support Ships Logistics Vessels *''Achelous''-class repair ship *''Bagaduce''-class fleet tug *''Barnegat''-class seaplane tender *''Casco''-class seaplane tender *''Crosely''-class high speed transport *''Diver''-class rescue and salvage ship *''Dixie''-class destroyer tender *''Fulton''-class submarine tender *''General G. O. Squier''-class transport ship *''Haven''-class hospital ship *''Mount Hood''-class ammunition ship Attack Transports *''Arthur Middleton''-class attack transport *''Doyen''-class attack transport *''Harris''-class attack transport *''Haskell''-class attack transport *''Heywood''-class attack transport *''McCawley''-class attack transport *''Ormsby''-class attack transport *''President Jackson''-class attack transport *''Windsor''-class attack transport Cargo Ships *''Aldebaran''-class stores ship *''Andromeda''-class cargo ship *''Artemis''-class cargo ship *''Arcturus''-class cargo ship *''Crater''-class cargo ship *''Liberty ship'' *''Tolland''-class attack cargo ship *''Type C1''-class cargo ship *''Type C2''-class cargo ship *''Type C3''-class cargo ship *''Type C4''-class cargo ship *''Victory ship'' Landing and Amphibious Ships *''Ashland''-class dock landing ship *''Casa Grande''-class dock landing ship *Landing Craft Assault *Landing Craft Infantry *Landing Craft Support *Landing Ship Medium *Landing Ship Tank *LCPL *LCRL *LCVP *''Osage''-class vehicle landing ship Minesweepers *''Admirable''-class minesweeper *''Auk''-class minesweeper *''Hawk''-class minesweeper *''Lapwing''-class minesweeper *''Raven''-class minsweeper *''YMS-1''-class minsweeper Oilers *''Chicopee''-class oiler *''Chiwawa''-class oiler *''Cimarron''-class oiler *''Escambia''-class oiler *''Kennebec''-class oiler *''Mission Buenaventura''-class fleet oiler *''Patoka''-class oiler *''Suamico''-class oiler *T2 tanker Command Ships *''Mount McKinley''-class command ship Naval Bases *''Pearl Harbor'' Naval Air Service Naval Air Stations At the time of the United States entering the war after the Bombing of Pearl Harbor, there were thirty four naval operational, training, overhaul, test and airship bases in the continental United States, the West Indies, the Pacific and Alaska. These were supplemented by sixteen Naval Reserve Aviation bases. The period 1942-1943 saw the establishment of an additional twenty three shore bases. These comprised twenty one naval air stations, including three for lighter than air aircraft, and two Naval Reserve Aviation bases. Training Naval Air transport Naval Aircraft Fighters *Grumman F4F Wildcat *Grumman F6F Hellcat *F4U Corsair Strike Aircraft *Douglas TBD Devastator *Douglas SBD Dauntless *Grumman TBF Avenger Observation Aircraft *Curtiss Seagull *Vought OS2U Kingfisher June 2014 Page 96 |group="N"}} Transports *Douglas R4D Skytrain - Land based *Douglas R5D Skymaster - Land based References Notes Sources Category:US Armed Forces Category:Navies